Second Chances
by WeCanFlyToGallifrey
Summary: Sequel to Tell Her. Lots of Doctor/Rose, both Eleven/Rose and Ten/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a sequel to Tell Her, so you might wanna read that before you read this one. **

The Doctor and Rose broke apart from their kiss when they realized they were back in their TARDIS. Rose looked at her spiky haired, pinstriped Doctor and smiled, then her expression melted away when he realized what she had done. "I- I'm- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I mean, you didn't really imply that you wanted to or-" She was cut off by him kissing her again.

"Did that imply enough?"

Rose grinned. "Okay, that time I knew. So where are we heading off to next?"

* * *

"Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" the Doctor said frantically. He wanted the best for Rose but it absolutely terrified him to think of letting her go.  
"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you." She leaned him and kissed him quick on the lips.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us, but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?"  
Rose looks at the Doctor. "So are they."  
"Let's do it!" They both pushed the levers into an upright position, then grabbed the clamps and held on tightly.  
"Online." They heard the computer affirm. The Daleks began to be sucked into the void.  
"Emergency!" the Daleks' voices chorused  
"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed as the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked into the void. Then panic set into the Doctor's face when he saw Rose's lever move a little.  
"Offline." Rose let go of the clamp to pull the lever back upright, but she couldn't hold on much longer. The Doctor was more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life.  
"I've got to get it upright!" she yelled. She finally pulled the lever back in position,  
"Online." She was slipping away, the void trying to pull her in.  
"Rose, Hold on, Hold on!" The Doctor screamed, frantically terrified that he would lose the love of his life. Rose continued to be pulled towards the void, and she couldn't hold on much longer.  
"Doctor," Rose said, knowing she had only seconds left. "I love you." She let go of the lever.  
"No!" The Doctor yelled. He let go of his clamp and was sucked toward the void toward Rose and held onto her ha tight as he could. "I love you" he said softly into her ear as they both hit a white wall.  
"What?" The Doctor said, confused.  
"We weren't sucked in." Rose said, amazed, with a grateful expression on her face for not having been lost in the void.  
'We're okay! The extra weight when I grabbed you must have slowed you down so you didn't fall!" They looked at each other, smiling those special smiles that were reserved only for one another. Then Rose realized something.  
"My mum."  
"Rose, I am so, so sorry." He pulled her in close against his chest, hugging her. "I am so sorry." When they got back to the TARDIS, The Doctor and Rose went to the library, tears still running down her face. The Doctor knew how much her mother had meant to her, and knew Rose would be upset for quite a while.  
"Do you regret it?"  
"What?"  
"Staying here with me."  
"No, of course not. I want to stay with you forever." She sighed and leaned into his arm where they were sitting on the red couch. "I just wish there was a way we could say goodbye."  
"I have an idea!" The Doctor jumped off of the couch, jarring Rose as he ran towards the console room.  
"Doctor!" Rose yelled to him, before she stood up tiredly and trudged after her Doctor. She saw him running around the console, babbling about holographic messages and- What? Burning up a sun? He's gone crazy, Rose thought.  
"Here, stand here." Rose walked over to where the Doctor was gesturing. "Alright, you're going to see your mother standing in front of you in a moment, but its just an image. No touch."  
"Wait, so I can talk to her and everything? Live, like a phone conversation?"  
"Well, the time there runs a bit ahead. So yes, you will be talking to her, but it'll be a few months in the future."  
"Like our first date, when you did some jiggery-pokery to my mobile and I could call my mum in the past?"  
"Yep, just like then! Love the jiggery-pokery!"  
"You are absoulutely crazy, you know that?"  
"Does that mean you love me?" he said teasingly.  
"You're so egotistical" she said jokingly, pulling him in and giving him a kiss.  
"This is the only time I can see my daughter again and she's standing there kissing her boyfriend?"  
"Mum!" Rose turned to the projection of her mother. "Doctor, she looks real."  
"Well, you just look like a sloppy photograph to me, is there any way to turn up the focus or something?"  
"On it." The Doctor pulled a lever.  
"'S better now, thanks." Jackie said. "So can I-" She reached a hand out to Rose before she was cut off  
"No, its just a projection, you can't touch me. Where are you, where did the gap come out?"  
"We're in Norway, about fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."  
"Dalek?"  
"No, Darlig."  
"Darlig Ulv Stranden... Bad Wolf Bay?"  
"Yeah, that's it."  
"Mickey's there with you then? Send him my love?"  
"Yeah, he's here with us."  
"Make sure he finds himself a girl, okay? I want the best for him." Jackie looked a bit uncomfortable, looking down at her feet.  
"Mum? Is somethin' wrong?"  
"No, actually, something great has happened."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm pregnant!"  
"Oh, mum, that's great!" She paused, smiling sadly. "Tell him all about me. Tell him I love him."  
"I will. I love you, Rosie."  
"Love you too, mum." Jackie saw her daughter fade away for the last time.  
"Goodbye Rose."

* * *

It was coming to the Eleventh Doctor now, inserting itself into his memories, this brilliant new timeline. It was like they were both filed away, and he could remember it both ways. As he stood in the TARDIS with Rose, he started to 'remember' how it happened.  
"Doctor, are we going back to see the Ponds or not? They might want to know you're alive."  
"Yeah, lets-lets go. Yeah." He hoped he would learn the rest of it soon.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am not going to go through all of the Ten/Rose details because that would be a bit just like a S3-5 rewrite (and I think those are extremely boring) and I kinda wanna catch up to the other storyline with Eleven/Future Rose so things that happen in episodes will be fast forwarded a bit. Enjoy!**

"Well." The Doctor said tiredly, sitting down on the jump seat. He ran a hand through his spiky chocolate brown hair. "She was a handful."  
"I don't even understand what just happened. And she kept saying you were from Mars." Rose said.  
"Rude and ginger."  
"Rude and ginger." Rose agreed. She wrapped he arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So, can we take a couple weeks in the vortex and just relax? No voids, no monsters, no aliens-"  
"Hey!"  
Rose rolled her eyes. "No evil aliens. You know what I meant."  
"You know, as lovely as a couple weeks off sounds, I heard about some disturbances at a hospital in London and was thinking I had better check it out, see if anything is wrong."  
"You can just go to that time after a couple weeks, doesn't a vacation sound nice?"  
"You know what Rose? You are right. We should just have our own little TARDIS vacation. Sounds great. We can go swim for a little while in the pool, how does that sound?"  
"Great!" They both went off to get changed.  
After a nice long swim and time to get dried off and back into normal clothes, the Doctor and Rose snuggled up on the sofa in the library to read the seventh Harry Potter book.  
"Now make sure you don't slip and spoil it for anyone back in 2007."  
"You say that every time! Don't worry!" He laughed as she snuggled into his chest. He started to read when Rose looked up at him, concerned. "Doctor, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing! Nothing's wrong." Rose raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Is this about the disturbances at the hospital?" The Doctor wouldn't meet Rose's eyes. "You know what? Rose sat up, excitement in her eyes. "I did not travel with the Doctor for domestics and downtime. Let's go to that hospital."  
The Doctor grinned, already getting up from his seat. "I love you, Rose Tyler."

* * *

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"  
"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah."  
"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."  
"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" said one of the medical students examining the Doctor.  
"Sorry?" he asked. He had no idea what the girl was talking about.  
"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off." The Doctor looked up at Rose, who was standing behind the girl examining him dressed in the same outfit as the other students. She shrugged her shoulders, telling him she didn't know what could have happened either.  
"Really? What did I do that for?" He asked the dark skinned girl.  
"I don't know, you just did."  
"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."  
"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"  
"No, not any more. Just me."  
Her supervisor cut into their conversaition. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones.  
"Sorry. Right." The girl put her stethoscope to the Doctor's chest, hearing the heartbeat, then moved it to the other side, and looked at the Doctor upon hearing the other heartbeat, confused. The Doctor winked at her.  
"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"  
"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." The supervisor reached for the chart and got an electric shock when he touched it.  
"That happened to me this morning." she said  
"I had the same thing on the door handle."  
"And me, on the lift." some of the other students said.  
"That's only to be expected." the supervisor said. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by... Anyone?"  
"Benjamin Franklin." the Doctor interjected.  
"Correct."  
"My mate, Ben." the Doctor rambled on. "That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."  
"Quite." the supervisor said, confused.  
"And then I got electrocuted." he continued.  
"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." he started to leave the room, continuing to talk to the students. Martha and the Doctor grinned at each other as she walked away. The Doctor's smile lingered as Rose stayed behind, walking to sit on the edge of his bed.  
"She was very pretty." Rose observed.  
"Who was?"  
"The girl examining you, her name's Martha."  
"Didn't even notice it."  
"Well she certainly noticed you."  
"Rose..." he looked at her smirking. "Is somebody getting jealous?"  
"No," she said, looking down. She looked back up.  
"Maybe."  
"You know, for me, it always has been you and always will be you." He leaned up to give her a quick kiss. "900 years of time and space, and I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you." She smiled and kissed him back, lingering for a moment before standing up. "You can go back to the TARDIS, I think everything is okay. Just a false alarm."  
"You sure?" Rose asked.  
He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Positive."  
"Okay." She got up and walked towards the door. She was just about to walk out when the Doctor said,  
"Oh, and I have an extra psychic paper in the pocket of my blue suit, I'll contact you on that if I need you."  
"Great!" Rose replied as she walked out of the room. She walked out the doors of the hospital, pulling the hood on her jacket up when she heard the rain. She then took off the hood when she realized it wasn't raining at all. Confused, she looked back at the hospital to see that it was raining there. Just one cloud over the hospital, and as she looked closer, she realized that the rain was going up. Her eyes widened as she rushed back towards the building, but it was too late. It was gone, with her Doctor inside.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked up to a TARDIS blue door and knocked. They heard a strong Scottish accent through the door, grumbling,  
"Argh! If that is more carol singers, I have a water pistol! You don't want to be all wet on a night like this." Amy opened the door and squirted the Doctor.  
"We're not sure how long..." Rose said.  
"Two years!" Amy said! She squirted both the Doctor and Rose.  
The Doctor reached for Amy's hair. "You're still ginger, good."  
"And you are still weird." she replied. The Doctor was glad to have a little continuity in things, when he was so confused as to what was happening right now.

**Review maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took a while for me to update, I was in a musical and had tech week and lots of practices and stuff, so sorry! But it's pretty long so maybe that makes up for it?**

Rose opened the psychic paper, laying on her back in her bed. Nothing. She closed and opened it again, and this time she saw a message. _I'm home. _She smiled and swung her legs off the bed, getting up and walking down the hallways to the console room. She heard the Doctor's familiar voice as she walked into the room.

"Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather it just be me and Rose."

"Well, you are the one that kissed me."

"What?" Rose walked in, walking to the Doctor with her arms crossed. "Okay, did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Oh, are you two-" Martha's eyes widened.

"Okay," Rose continued, not giving Martha another glance. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this. And I would like to hear that explanation. Now."

"It was a genetic transfer!" the Doctor said, panicked. "She needed traces of Time Lord DNA on her and really it was the quickest solution. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't like it or anything, not at all."

"Hey!"

"No offense Martha, you're perfectly likeable. But Rose is completely loveable." He pulled Rose into him and tickled her sides, and she couldn't keep up the act, she giggled and kissed him. The Doctor pulled away and started running around the room, hitting buttons and flipping levers. Rose at down on the jump seat, patting the spot next to her as an invitation for Martha. Rose looked at her and smiled in excitement.

"Well, Martha Jones, get ready for the ride of your life."

The Doctor ran over, grinning at Martha and taking her hand with his left and Rose's hand with his right. "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith.

* * *

The TARDIS whooshed as it landed before the Doctor and Rose stepped out. "Cardiff." the Doctor said

"Cardiff?" Martha asked.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy." He put his arm around Rose and gestured to the TARDIS. "Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

"So it's a pit stop."

"Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active." The Doctor glanced over to see a familiar figure running towards the three of them.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?" Martha asked.  
"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen, I was a different man back then." he said nervously, continuing to glance at the man running towards them.

"That was right after we met" Rose smiled up at him. He forgot what he was worried about and smiled down at Rose until Martha broke the silence.

"Alright, if you guys want to stay out here and get all mushy reminiscing, that's fine with me, but I'm going back inside."

"Actually," the Doctor said, glancing over at the running person again. "We should get going." He grabbed Rose's hand and went back through the door.

"Finito. All powered up." The Doctor got the time rotor moving when he saw a familiar face on the scanner. They heard something hit the exterior of the TARDIS and looked towards the door.

"Whoa! What's that?" Martha said

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible."

"Why?" Rose asked. "What happens then?"

"We're going to the end of the universe." The TARDIS bumped around, tossing them around the room before it slowed to a stop. "Well, we've landed."

"So what's out there?"

The Doctor hesitated. "I don't know."

Martha and Rose looked at eachother, astonished. "Say that again." Martha said to the Doctor. "That's rare."

"Seriously. I've been traveling with him for five years, adding on time in the vortex, and I have never heard him say that."

"Five years?" Martha asked. The Doctor was engrossed in the screens and scanners, not focusing on Rose and Martha's conversation.

"Yeah, It's only been two years since I left home, really, but when you account for all the time we spend in other times, its been five years. So I am biologically twenty-four."

"SO do you keep a calendar or something?"

"The TARDIS actually keeps track of our time for us, that's how the Doctor knows how old he is."

"You dont look twenty-four at all."

"It's all this running, probably. Keeps me healthy." They both laughed, walking over to the Doctor. "So are we going out there or not?" The Doctor continued working, not hearing Rose. "Darling?"

"What?" He looked up at her. "Sorry, didn't catch that"

"Are we going outside?"

"I really don't know, Rose. Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go." Rose looked at him and raised her eyebrows. He grinned at her and ran out the door. Rose and the Doctor stopped short when they saw a person laying on the ground.

Martha went into action right away. She knelt down next to him. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing." Rose knelt down next to the unconsious figure.

"Jack, Jack, Oh my gosh, Doctor, what do we do?"

"Hello again." The Doctor said to Jack. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Here we go. Get out of the way." Martha returned with the med kit. "It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and helped her up. "Rose, it's okay. It's okay." He turned to Martha. "I think he came with us."

"How do you mean, from Earth?"

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex." The Doctor answered. "Well, that's very him." He said, looking at Rose.

"What, do you know him?" Martha asked.

"Friend of ours. Used to travel with us, back in the old days."

Martha looked up at the Doctor sadly. "I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead."

Suddenly Jack took in a big breath of air and reached up and grabbed Martha.

"Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you." Martha said to Jack soothingly. When Jack focused on Martha he put on a prize-winning grin.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Martha Jones." She said, clearly charmed.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones.

"Oh, don't start." The Doctor groaned.

"I was only saying hello!" Jack looked up at the pair standing above him and Martha. "Rosie!" He yelled, getting up to give her a big hug. He spun her around and set her back down, hugging her again.

"All right, that's enough hugging." the Doctor interrupted. Jack continued to hug Rose, smirking at the Doctor. "Jack, enough!"

"I would stop now. He's using his 'hands off the blonde voice' and he can get very territorial." Martha warned.

"Fine." Jack acquiesced, letting go of Rose. The Doctor put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, raising his eyebrows at Jack.

"Alright, Doctor, I get the message. Was wondering when the two of you would finally get together."

"How did you know this was me? I regenerated." The Doctor asked.

"The police box kind of gives it away." Jack explained. "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me in a space station. Everyone had died. I was the only one left. "

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on."

"Or you just didn't want any competition."

"For what? Competition for what- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do."

"So how did you get to Cardiff?" Martha asked

"So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He pointed to a bracelet like object on his wrist. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." He gestured to the Doctor.

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

"Boys and their toys." Martha said to Rose, rolling her eyes.

"All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless." Jack continued.

"Told you." the Doctor smirked.

"I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

"But that makes you more than one hundred years old." Martha realized.

"And looking good, don't you think?" He winked at her. "So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?"

"I was busy."

"Busy with Rose"

"Jack, stop it." Rose said.

"Did you know?"

"No, I didn't." Rose looked at the Doctor, disappointed.

"Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Martha asked.

"Not if you're blonde."

"Jack, this is not about me!" Rose interrupted.

"Actually, Rose, it is." the Doctor said,

"What? How?"

"Rose." He took her hand. "When you absorbed the vortex, became the Bad Wolf, Jack was dead. You brought him back to life. You couldn't control the power though. He can't die now. Not ever." He looked up at Jack. "That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong."

"Thanks."

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"Jack," Rose said, her voice shaking. "I'm so sorry. I- I never meant to do this. I just- She gave him a big hug.

"Do you- Do you maybe think you could change me back?"

"I- I don't really know. I don't remember how I did it." She looked toward the TARDIS "Maybe if I-"

"Don't even think about it Rose Tyler, don't you dare." the Doctor said.

"I know, I just thought that maybe-"

"Rose, that almost killed you the first time,who knows what could happen if you tried it again. I used a regeneration to take that out of you you before, and though I would gladly use up all of my regenerations for you, I quite like this body and would like to keep it for as long as possible." Rose leaned into his shoulder.

"I just wish there was some way I could help him."

"Hey!" Jack said. "Rosie, I am fine. I can't die. Really, this is the opposite of a problem. Now if I remember correctly, traveling with the Doctor did not involve endless sitting around and talking. We're at the end of the universe! Don't you want to explore?" Rose grinned at him, taking the Doctor's hand and smiling at him.

"Allons-y" she said teasingly, poking the Doctor in the chest.

"Allons-y." He repeated, smiling down at her.

**AN: Does anybody else just adore the TenRose height difference? It isn't that much but still so cute!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I apologise in advance for this chapter. But thee is lots of fluff and a cute little chat between Rose, Jack and Martha. Enjoy!**

The foursome walked along until they got to the edge of a cliff. The Doctor held on to Rose's arm. "Careful, don't get too close to the edge."

"Doctor, I am three feet away, I'll be fine."  
"Is that a city?" Martha asked.  
"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration." the Doctor replied. "Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago."  
"What killed it?" Rose asked.  
"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."  
"They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack said.  
"Well, Martha and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack."

"And Rose." Jack added.

"Yeah." the Doctor said. "Rose, too."  
"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Rose asked him.  
"I suppose we have to hope life will find a way." The Doctor said.  
"Well, he's not doing too bad." Jack said, pointing at a running man. The four of them ran towards him, ready for adventure.

* * *

"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha said

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." The Doctor realized, looking at the people in the corridor.  
"That man, he said they were going to Utopia." Rose said.  
"The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognise those engines?" He asked Jack.  
"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."  
"Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" An older, white haired man walked in the room.  
"The Doctor?" the man asked.  
"That's me."  
"Good!" The man said. "Good! Good. Good. Good." he continued. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."  
"It's good apparently." the doctor said, raising his eyebrows. The man dragged the Doctor away.

Martha, Rose and Jack sat on some couches while the Doctor and Yana chattered away about the machine.

"So, Rose, how long has it been since the Game Station for you?" Jack asked.

" A little less than five years."

"Wow, so that would make you twenty-four. And looking good, I might add." Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. "You don't look it!"

"I was sayin, it's all this running I'm doing!" She smiled. "How long has it been for you?"

"138 years."

"Oh."

"I went back to see you, you know. Never said hi, timelines and all, that, but I watched you grow up."

"Stalker." Rose said jokingly.

"And Mickey! Wow, was he attached to you! Never stopped following you around! And, what was that, the time he sent twelve dozen roses to you on your sixteenth birthday?" Rose laughed.

"That is so sweet!" Martha said. "Seriously. That is absolutely adorable."

"I wish he was still here."

"I saw him on the list of the dead after the battle of Canary Wharf."

"Oh, no, he's fine. Parallel universe, safe and sound."

"I'm sorry. I know you two were close."

"It's fine. I sorta had to find a way to get him to be less attached to me- That sounds awful, but y'know, get him to look at other girls and things now that the Doctor and I are- well, you know..."

"No, actually, I don't know. I would love some details though." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, it actually had to do with a future regeneration. Neither of us remember all that much of the encounter, just bits and pieces. The Doctor said he's basically forgotten what that new new doctor looks like. He got a bit upset when I described him as 'handsome, deep green eyes and some really great hair'. But anyways, yeah, apparently the next regeneration convinced him to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What do you think?"

"Awww!" Jack and Martha said in unison.

"That sounds so cute!" Martha said. "Like, he was too shy to tell you so a future version had to come back and convince him to tell you!"

"I actually think that we went forwards. I wasn't there though, that was strange. And the other Doctor acted like something awful would of happened if he hadn't told me."

"Who knows, time is a funny thing." Jack said.

"That is just so sweet that he risked, like, a paradox or something just so you would know he loved you." Martha added.  
"Yeah, he's just about the sweetest guy around." Rose said. Jack folded his arms and pouted as the Doctor came up behind Rose, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Who's the sweetest guy around?" The Doctor asked.

"Only my beautiful time lord" Rose said.

"Are they like this all the time?" Jack asked as Rose and the Doctor kissed.

"It's like living in a sappy rom-com." Martha answered. "Think they're breathing okay?" The Doctor had come to sit down on the couch next to Rose, who he was still kissing.

"Doctor?" Yana asked, walking over to them. "Oh. Um." He looked down at the couple, clearing his throat awkwardly. "If we could get back to work?"

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry." He jumped off the couch, pecking Rose on the lips. "Bye, love"

"Goodbye" Rose said, eyes following him. She turned back to Jack and Martha, who were looking at her incredulously. "What?"

"And I thought you two were bad before you were officially together."

'They haven't always been together?" Martha asked.

"Not officially, though I can't remember a time when they weren't sneaking lovey-dovey looks at each other when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Really? This is coming from Captain Jack Harkness? Most acclaimed flirt in the galaxy?" Rose asked.

"Flirting doesn't get me a love like what you two have." He replied.

**AN: Awwww really sweet (awful) ending. Don't worry, there's some real good stuff coming up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Martha and Rose continued to talk while the Doctor and Jack got up to work on the rocket. After about fifteen minutes, the Doctor walked out of the room with Jack.

"Hey Rose, mind if I go talk to Chantho for a while? Everyone seems to be ignoring her." "Sure, go ahead." Rose sat on the couch in silence until Professor Yana came over to her.

"Would you like anything, Miss..."

"Rose Tyler, but you can just call me Rose." she smiled at him.

"Of course, Rose, would you like anything to drink? We have tea in the kitchens."

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." He got up and returned minutes later with two cups of tea, then sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? I've been working for quite a while on that rocket. It's amazing it's finally working. That Doctor of yours is brilliant."

"He is, isn't he? Hey, do you know if they've found the TARDIS yet?"

"The what?" Yana asked, with a expression on his face somewhere in between fear, confusion, and insanity? Rose thought. He seemed a bit strange. But that wasn't saying much, considering who she was flying around the universe with. They both noticed Martha typing and went over to see what was wrong.

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?"  
"Receiving, yeah. He's inside."  
"And still alive?" Martha asked.  
"Oh, yes."  
"But he should evaporate." Yana said. "What sort of a man is he?"  
"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up." She shook her head. "I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are." Rose stayed strangely quiet throughout all of this, feeling guilty for what she had done to Jack. "Hey," Martha said to her. "If you hadn't done that, who knows what we would have done. Nobody else but him could go in there."  
"He travels in time? The Doctor and you two?"  
"Don't ask me to explain it." Martha said.

"That's a TARDIS, that box thing. The sports car of time travel" Rose said.

"You love that box just as much as he does, don't you!" Martha teased.  
"That box and I happen to be friends!" Rose said.

"You talk about it like it's alive!"

"It is!" Rose said. She noticed the look on Professor Yana's face, the same face he wore when she first mentioned the TARDIS. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." He said, sitting down in a nearby chair. They all continued to listen to Jack and the Doctor's conversation through the speakers

"I thought you'd sent her back home." They heard Jack say.  
"She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself."

"Wow." Martha said, looking at Rose, impressed. They both looked over at Yana, who had tears running down his face.

"Chan Professor, what is it tho?" Chantho asked worriedly.  
"Time travel." Yana said. "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He pulled a tarnished fob watch out of his pocket, looking at it sadly. Rose and Martha looked at each other, their eyes widening.

"I'll go get the Doctor." Martha said. She ran out of the room.

Rose pulled up a chair and sat down next to Yana. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she reassured him. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

"Yes. Yes it will be." Yana said, strangely calm, the tears on his face drying.

* * *

"Lieutenant, everyone on board?" The Doctor asked.  
"Ready and waiting."  
"Stand by." the Doctor said. "Two minutes to ignition."  
"Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed." the Lieutenant replied.  
The computer started to countdown. "Countdown commencing. T minus ninety nine, ninety eight"  
Jack and the Doctor rushed around, flicking switches. Martha ran into the room and tried to speak, but couldn't get a word in edgewise with the Doctor rambling on furiously.  
"Ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse." said the Doctor. "It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable."  
"Doctor, it's the Professor." Martha said. "He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything."  
"Don't be ridiculous." the Doctor looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"I asked him." she said. "He said he's had it his whole life."  
"So he's got the same watch." Jack said.  
"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing." Martha explained.  
"No, no, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human."  
"And it's the same watch." she said.  
"It can't be." the Doctor shook his head.  
"That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one." Jack said.

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor reminded him.  
"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha asked.  
"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died."  
"Not if he was human." Jack said.  
"What did he say, Martha? What did he say? "  
"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."  
"What about now?" The Doctor asked, eyes widening. "Can he see it now?"

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Rose is up there, Martha"

"Is he dangerous?"

"I don't know, but we are definitely not waiting too long to find out. Allons-y, Martha Jones!" He ran down the corridor to find his Rose.


End file.
